wubbzyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Widget
Widget es una coneja mecánica de color rosa que posee su propio taller de reparaciones y siempre está lista para saltar y echar una mano. Su solución a cualquier problema es construir algo grande y complicado (que a veces no funciona según lo planeado). Su herramienta favorita es una llave ondulada. Cuando ve un problema que puede resolver, dice ¡No hay problema! y presenta a sus amigos una máquina que diseñó para tal situación, o se pone a trabajar para construir un nuevo invento. Sin embargo, sus máquinas a veces funcionan mal (la mayoría de las veces de manera muy fatal), y cada vez que eso sucede, ella dice: "Eso no debería pasar". Si bien mira a la cámara, no habla con el público. Descripción Widget parece ser un tipo de persona que le gusta hacer las cosas al momento. Hará cualquier cosa para ayudar a su amigo y es muy considerada. Ella no se rinde y se asegura de que todo esté bien. Ella es un genio mecánico y le encanta inventar y construir cosas, puede hacer una máquina para resolver cualquier problema o hacer prácticamente cualquier tarea. Muchas de sus creaciones toman la forma de robots, y la mayoría tiene el número 3000 adjunto al final de sus nombres. Algunos de sus inventos en realidad no tienen ningún propósito práctico, como el Pollo 3000, un pollo robótico gigante que pone cien huevos por minuto. Apariencia Widget es de color rosa claro con un traje de color rosa intenso con un corazón. Ella tiene ojos negros y una camiseta blanca. Por lo general, usa guantes de color gris claro que combinan con el color de los botones de su traje. Apariencias Widget ha aparecido en la mayoría de los episodios de Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. Su primera aparición fue en La mejor cola de todas. Su última aparición fue en Walden está enfermo. La única indicación de que Widget tiene parientes se ve en el episodio "Once Upon a Wubbzy" (en inglés) cuando Widget dice que su primo Ratchet le envió el arbusto de pepinillos. Galería 2978931790_62b4b53563_o.jpg|Hoja de modelos y reglas Widget2.png Wow-wow-wubbzy (2).png Widget3.png Wubbzy3.png widget eggs in the eyes.jpg widget flying hat goggles.jpg Decal - Guitar Widget.png 246757_408897829171765_1051819495_n.jpg 208044_413418665386348_455835729_n.jpg 73590_434074533320761_107820371_n.png Decal - Widget Making Funny Faces.png Thumb-widget.jpg The Wubbzy Wiggle (short) - 036.png 1x26 0831.png 1x09 5-0652.png 1x09 4-1240.png 1x09 4-1234.png 1x09 4-1250.png Walden and widget as light switch.jpg Walden and widget.jpg 9691_430297843698430_1770959079_n.jpg 548325_418092584918956_972026700_n.jpg 423110_428906713837543_1332266000_n.jpg 408470_407896769271871_1522936792_n.jpg 385741_369444373130595_360207855_n.jpg Widget.png 121166698.jpg|Widget is sad 2014-06-20 11.40.23 am.jpg|Widget From Dino Island 2014-06-20 11.40.54 am.jpg|Widget eat the cupcake OldWidget.JPEG|Classic Widget Invenciones de Widget Aviso importante: Debido a la falta de información de los episodios en español latino, algunos inventos pueden estar con el nombre original en inglés. Temporada 1 Robo-Cluck 3000.png|Robo-Cluck 3000 Tail-O-Tronic 3000.png|Tail-O-Tronic 3000 Super-Suction Cup Bazooka 3000.png|Super-Suction Cup Bazooka 3000 Wubbmobile 2.0.png|Wubbzymóvil 2.0 Wubbmobile 3.0.png|Wubbzymóvil 3.0 Wubbmobile 3.0 with Wings.png|Wubbzymóvil 3.0 con alas Super Hoser 3000.png|Super Hoser 3000 Instant Campfire Machine.png|Instant Campfire Machine Electronic Bird Call Replicator 3000.png|Electronic Bird Call Replicator 3000 Unnamed Invention.png|Invención sin nombre Big Bakey-Oven 3000.png|Big Bakey-Oven 3000 Unnamed Invention 2.png|Invención para mantenimiento de peces sin nombre Unnamed Invention 2 (Bigger).png|Invención para mantenimiento de peces sin nombre (Grande) Hi-Fi Humdinger Horatio Hornblower 3000.png|Hi-Fi Humdinger Horatio Hornblower 3000 Clean-O-Matic 3000.png|Clean-O-Matic 3000 Super Solar-Powered Robot 3000 (Gidget).png|Super Solar-Powered Robot 3000 (Gidget) Super Sun-Blocker 3000.png|Super Sun-Blocker 3000 Unnamed Invention 3.png|Invento para tocar piano sin nombre Dancy-Pants 3000.png|Dancy-Pants 3000 Egg-cellento 3000.png|Egg-cellento 3000 Super-Stomper 3000.png|Super-Stomper 3000 Super Scarecrow 3000.png|Super Scarecrow 3000 (Nombrado 'Robo Scarecrow 3000' en la temporada 2) Instant Ladder 3000.png|Instant Ladder 3000 Instant Ladder 3000 (Grown).png|Instant Ladder 3000 (Grown) Insta-Bake 3000.png|Insta-Bake 3000 Unnamed Invention 4.png|Invención sin nombre 4 Star Cruiser 3000.png|Star Cruiser 3000 Super Suds Eyeglass Cleaner 3000.png|Super Suds Eyeglass Cleaner 3000 Dinosaur Costume.png|Dinosaur Costume Speakupinator 3000.png|Speakupinator 3000 Peachy Teacher 3000.png|Profesora Excelente 3000 Monster Masher 3000.png|Monster Masher 3000 Pocket Vacuum 3000.png|Pocket Vacuum 3000 Ball-O-Rama 3000.png|Ball-O-Rama 3000 Mystery Cracker 3000.png|Mystery Cracker 3000 Handy-Dandy 3000 (Pirate Pal 3000).png|Handy-Dandy 3000 (Pirate Pal 3000) Wavy Wheeler 3000.png|Wavy Wheeler 3000 Wavy Wheeler 3000 with Hydro Hyper-Gear.png|Wavy Wheeler 3000 con Hydro Hyper-Gear Wavy Wheeler 3000 with Hydro Hyper-Gear 2.png|Wavy Wheeler 3000 con Hydro Hyper-Gear 2 Wavy Wheeler 3000 with Hydro Hyper-Gear 3.png|Wavy Wheeler 3000 con Hydro Hyper-Gear 3 Unnamed Invention 5.png|Invención de estiramiento de horquilla sin nombre Unnamed Invention 6.png|Invención de retención de trama sin nombre Happy Hopper 3000.png|Happy Hopper 3000 Super Net Thrower 3000.png|Super Net Thrower 3000 Unnamed Invention 7.png|Invención de ventilador sin nombre Wow Wow Wonderhat 3000.png|Wow Wow Wonderhat 3000 Super Juicer 3000.png|Super Juicer 3000 Tea-Time 3000.png|Tea-Time 3000 Fanny-Fan 3000.png|Fanny-Fan 3000 Fanny-Fan 3000, On at Level 1.png|Fanny-Fan 3000, en el nivel 1 Fanny-Fan 3000, On at Level 2.png|Fanny-Fan 3000, en el nivel 2 Fanny-Fan 3000, On at Level 3.png|Fanny-Fan 3000, en el nivel 3 Spy Mobile 3000.png|Spy Mobile 3000 Spy Mobile 3000 (Tree Disguise).png|Spy Mobile 3000 con un disfraz de árbol Cloud Copter 3000.png|Cloud Copter 3000 Sandaroni 3000.png|Sandaroni 3000 1 Sandaroni 3000 2.png|Sandaroni 3000 2 Sandaroni 3000 3.png|Sandaroni 3000 3 Puddle Bubble 3000.png|Puddle Bubble 3000 Postal Popper 3000.png|Postal Popper 3000 Handy Helper 3000.png|Handy Helper 3000 Unnamed Invention 8.png|Invento de un robot, sin nombre Figgy Picker 3000.png|Figgy Picker 3000 Ice Maker 3000 (Packaged).png|Ice Maker 3000 (Empacado) Ice Maker 3000.png|Ice Maker 3000 Triple-Telly 3000.png|Triple-Telly 3000 30-Screen Videotron 3000 (Bottom Half).png|30-Screen Videotron 3000 (Mitad inferior) 30-Screen Videotron 3000 (Top Half).png|30-Screen Videotron 3000 (Mitad superior) Widget's Rocket (Nombrado 'Rocket Racer 3000' en la aplicación 'Wubbzy's Space Adventure').png|Widget's Rocket (Nombrado el 'Rocket Racer 3000' en la aplicacióm 'Wubbzy's Space Adventure' App) Widget's Rocket with Turbo Thrusters.png|Widget's Rocket with Turbo Thrusters Light-O-Rama 3000.png|Light-O-Rama 3000 Super Shoveler 3000.png|Super Shoveler 3000 Blenderoo 3000.png|Blenderoo 3000 Bubble Ball 3000.png|Bubble Ball 3000 Big-omatic 3000.png|Big-omatic 3000 Bigger Big-omatic 3000.png|Bigger Big-omatic 3000 Super-Stepper 3000.png|Super-Stepper 3000 Super-Stepper 3000 (Growing).png|Super-Stepper 3000 (Creciendo) Super-Stepper 3000 (Growing) 2.png|Super-Stepper 3000 (Creciendo) 2 Super-Sifter 3000.png|Super-Sifter 3000 Super-Scuba 3000.png|Super-Scuba 3000 Super-Searcher 3000.png|Super-Searcher 3000 Unnamed Invention 9.png|Invención de caída de globos de agua sin nombre Unnamed Invention 10.png|Invención de rociador de agua gigante sin nombre Picasso Paintaroo 3000.png|Picasso Paintaroo 3000 Picasso Paintaroo 3000 with Arms.png|Picasso Paintaroo 3000 with Arms Chirp-A-Roo 3000.png|Chirp-A-Roo 3000 Rope-A-Roo 3000.png|Rope-A-Roo 3000 Unnamed Invention 11.png|Invento sin nombre 11 Springy Shoes 3000.png|Springy Shoes 3000 Mega Tosser 3000.png|Mega Tosser 3000 Game Master 3000.png|Game Master 3000 Kickety-Kicker 3000.png|Kickety-Kicker 3000 Unnamed Invention 12.png|Invención de motor de agua sin nombre Wubbzy's Big Movie! Remember-When 3000.png|Remember-When 3000 Temporada 2 Fire Engine.png|Camión de bomberos Unnamed Invention 13.png|Invención de soplado de burbujas sin nombre Unnamed Invention 14.png|Máquina de burbujas Rat-a-tat-tat 3000.png|Rat-a-tat-tat 3000 Doubly-Bubbly Bird Bath 3000.png|Doubly-Bubbly Bird Bath 3000 Shiny Flyer 3000.png|Shiny Flyer 3000 Wings for Tooth Fairy Costume.png|Alas para el disfraz de hada Tickle Tickle 3000.png|Tickle Tickle 3000 Tickle Tickle 3000 with Hands.png|Tickle Tickle 3000 with Hands Shrinky-Dinky 3000.png|Shrinky-Dinky 3000 Hover-Over 3000.png|Hover-Over 3000 Jelly-Jammer 3000 (Made by Wubbzy).png|Jelly-Jammer 3000 (Hecho por Wubbzy) Face-Changer 3000.png|Face-Changer 3000 Daizy's Hair Salon 3000 (Packaged).png|Daizy's Hair Salon 3000 (Empacado) Daizy's Hair Salon 3000.png|Daizy's Hair Salon 3000 Style-O-Matic 3000.png|Style-O-Matic 3000 Party Pal 3000.png|Party Pal 3000 Train.png|Tren Unnamed Invention 15.png|Invento sin nombre para decorar el club de Wubbzy Love Buster 3000.png|Love Buster 3000 Card-O-Matic 3000.png|Card-O-Matic 3000 Unfinished Robot (Singing and Dancing Robot without Legs).png|Robot sin terminar (robot de canto y baile sin piernas) Super Scarecrow 3000 AKA Robo Scarecrow 3000 2.0.png|Blue-Faced Super Scarecrow 3000 / Robo Scarecrow 3000 Dome.png|Dome Jupiter Jet Star 3000.png|Jupiter Jet Star 3000 Unnamed Invention 16.png|Otra invención de mantenimiento de peces sin nombre Unnamed Invention 17.png|Invención sin nombre 17 Unnamed Invention 18.png|Invención de transporte sin nombre Birthday Robot (Packaged).png|Robot de cumpleaños (empaquetado) Birthday Robot.png|Robot de cumpleaños Spiffy Speeder 3000.png|Spiffy Speeder 3000 Weather Checker 3000 (Machine Only).png|Weather Checker 3000 (sólo la máquina) Weather Checker 3000.png|Weather Checker 3000 Mega-Magnet 3000.png|Mega-Magnet 3000 Planter Pal 3000.png|Planter Pal 3000 Write-O-Matic 3000.png|Write-O-Matic 3000 Belly-Buster 3000.png|Belly-Buster 3000 Egg-Spinner 3000.png|Egg-Spinner 3000 Petunia-Pedaler 3000.png|Petunia-Pedaler 3000 Hammer Hat 3000.png|Hammer Hat 3000 Sprocket Rocket 3000.png|Sprocket Rocket 3000 Umbrella Chute 3000.png|Umbrella Chute 3000 Bottle Builder 3000.png|Bottle Builder 3000 Bottle Builder 3000 2.png|Bottle Builder 3000 2 Bottle Builder 3000 3.png|Bottle Builder 3000 3 Unnamed Invention 19 (Packaged).png|Invención de celebración sin nombre (empaquetada) Unnamed Invention 19.png|Invención de celebración sin nombre Unnamed Invention 20.png|Invento sin nombre 20 Unnamed Invention 21.png|Invento sin nombre 21 Unnamed Invention 22.png|Invento sin nombre 22 Unnamed Invention 23.png|Invento sin nombre 23 Half of Unnamed Invention 24.png|Mitad de un invento sin nombre 24 Voice Choice 3000.png|Voice Choice 3000 Voice Choice 3000 (Shine).png|Voice Choice 3000 (Shine) Voice Choice 3000 (Shimmer and Sparkle).png|Voice Choice 3000 (Shimmer y Sparkle) Voice Choice 3000 (Shine, Shimmer and Sparkle).png|Voice Choice 3000 (Shine, Shimmer u Sparkle) Voice Choice 3000 (Baritone).png|Voice Choice 3000 (Barítono) Voice Choice 3000 (Chipmunk).png|Voice Choice 3000 (Ardilla) Voice Choice 3000 (Opera).png|Voice Choice 3000 (Opera) Wow-Wow 3000.png|Wow-Wow 3000 Build-O-Matic 3000.png|Build-O-Matic 3000 Story-Maker 3000.png|Story-Maker 3000 Super Duplicator 3000.png|Super Duplicator 3000 Wubbzy Wipe-Up 3000.png|Wubbzy Wipe-Up 3000 Giggle-Bot 3000.png|Giggle-Bot 3000 Super Sailer 3000.png|Super Sailer 3000 Super Sailer 3000's Life Preserver Crane.png|Super Sailer 3000's Life Preserver Crane Super Sailer 3000 with Sail.png|Super Sailer 3000 with Sail Jiffy-Jogger 3000.png|Jiffy-Jogger 3000 Grand Entrance 3000.png|Grand Entrance 3000 Wubbzymóvil Wubbmobile 4.0.png|Wubbzymóvil 4.0 Wubbmobile with Hands and Packing Storage.png|Wubbzymóvil con manos y almacenamiento para mudanzas Doodleberry-Picker 3000.png|Doodleberry-Picker 3000 WubbBoat.png|Wubb-Boat / Floaty Boat Diggery-Doo 3000.png|Diggery-Doo 3000 Brighty-Light 3000.png|Brighty-Light 3000 Wubb-Sub.png|Wubb-Sub Wubb-Copter.png|Wubb-Copter Wubbmobile with Inflated Tired.png|Wubbzymóvil con neumáticos inflados Wubb-Sub 2.png|Wubb-Jet Wubbmobile with Seat Rised.png|Wubbzymóvil con el asiento elevado Wubb-Sled.png|Wubb-Sled Super-Seeder 3000.png|Super-Seeder 3000 Wubb-Travler.png|Wubb-Travler Wubbmobile with Bungee Cable.png|Wubbzymóvil con cable elástico Misceláneo Wubbzy's Underwater Adventure Title Screen.png|Super Submarine 3000 de Wubbzy's Underwater Adventure Wubbzy's Silly Speeder Level 1.png|Turbo Car 3000 de Wubbzy's Silly Speeder (que se parece al Wavy Wheeler 3000) Categoría:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Categoría:Widget Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Chicas